mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
I Just Wanna Have Fun
About I Just Wanna Have Fun is a song sung by Rarity in "The Runaway Rainbow". It details not only her passion for having fun, but also what she’s learned. Lyrics Original I've always planned to be purely perfect. Time and again, it's my goal. Got to admit I'm not always perfect. Please don't you dare tell a soul. How may rules do I never break? I think the answer's none. I try and I try, but I can't deny. Basically, I just wanna have fun. Gee, it's a blast when you go exploring. Hard not to learn something new. Like for instance, what where you step Never rock the boat, think smart and Walk don't run. I try and I try but I can't deny Basically I just wanna have fun. When you're really rolling well of course it can be hard to stop or Bouncing like a rubber ball or spinning like a top, and if I land in trouble, It's never all that bad and every new adventure is the best I ever had. As a baby unicorn I'd always dreamed that I could fly, lift up into the air and travel right up to the sky. I just keep on trying 'cause wouldn't you agree? Flying would be funner than most anything would be. I've always planned to be purely perfect. Time and again, it's my goal. Got to admit I'm not always perfect. Please don't you dare tell a soul. How may rules do I never break? I think the answer's none. I try and I try, but I can't deny. The truth is that I....I.....I....I I just wanna have fun. Alternate: I've always planned to be purely perfect. Time and again, it's my goal. Got to admit I'm not always perfect. Please don't you dare tell a soul. How may rules do I never break? I think the answer's none. I try and I try, but I can't deny. Basically, I just wanna have fun. Gee, it's a blast when you go exploring. Hard not to learn something new. Like for instance, what where you step Never rock the boat, think smart and Walk don't run. I try and I try but I can't deny Basically I just wanna have fun. Helping can be fun when you're doing what you love to do. I made the invitations and had lots of fun, it's true. When I'm arraging flowers, the time just seems to fly. And nothing makes me giggle like a rainbow isn the sky. I can dress up all day long. I love it so but then again There's nothing quite as fun as when I'm dressing up a friend. And when you're friends are with you, then anything is fun. All of us together can be so much more than one. I can't believe that I didn't see it right here in front of my eyes. Finding that fun is to help each other, what a fantastic surprise. Just share a laugh or a smile with friends and soon the work is done. So I promise that I will give it a try 'cause I think that I....I.....I....I I'm gonna have fun. Trivia Rarity and a few others sing a modified version of this song in "The World's Biggest Tea Party" live show. Category:Songs